1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for creating a stereoscopic image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a 3-dimensional (hereinafter abbreviated 3D) image of a stereoscopic type is implemented via a display unit of a mobile terminal. In order to implement this stereoscopic 3D image, it may be necessary to prepare an image for a left eye (hereinafter named a left eye image) and an image for a right eye (hereinafter named a right eye image), i.e., source contents for a stereoscopic 3D image output.
However, since a method of creating a stereoscopic 3D image is not feasible to be used by a general user, the demand for a method of supplementing this stereoscopic 3D image creating method is rising.
Moreover, since a user may further prefer to display a stereoscopic 3D image of a binocular disparity type generated from synthesizing a plurality of right and left eye images obtained in accordance with user's preference, the demands for more convenient methods of manipulation via a 3D user interface are rising.